Jackets, and milk
by DarlingPhantom730
Summary: "This is why we don't have eggs in the fridge!" the yelling came Darry's room surprisingly this had only been the first fight all day. Darry and his girl Marissa go at it. Is it because of her carelessness for money or is it because of Darry's carelessness to listen?


**Hello there. Another one shot coming at ya. I am working on those song fic's and attempting to work on the stories but frankly I have to find the time sit down and actually catch up on them (and even though I am on summer break it's hard to find the time) so I like one shot because I don't have to turn them into stories but I still posting. Enough with my rambles, I present to you the story.**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own the outsiders I only own Marissa.**

"This is why we are don't have eggs in the fridge!"

The yelling came from Darry's room. Surprisingly that was the first yell between the couple all day. Pony, Soda and Two-Bit sat in the living room trying to listen to Mickey over the tension. Marissa entered their lives shortly after The Curtis's parents passed away, she was the best thing that ever happened to Darry and she had recently moved in. That was about the time the fights started. At first they were just little tizzys between the two such as the "You leave your jacket in random places" fight and the "You left the toothpaste cap off" fight. But they escalated to this over the course of 5 months.

"Darry! Would you just listen!" another yell came from the bedroom, and that was when Dally walked in.

"They fightin' again?" he asked finishing the last of a cigarette.

"Yep." Soda answered.

"So he won't notice if I light another one up?" Dally grabbed out another smoke. Two-Bit shook his head and held up his own burning smoke, signifying that Darry and Marissa hadn't noticed

"What is it this time?" Dally Asked as he went into the kitchen to grab a beer.

~ **20 mins. Earlier**

Darry's truck pulled into the drive. Marissa Pony and Soda had been in the kitchen at the time playing a game of cards when they heard the car door, then the front door slam. And harder than normal. Dary stomped into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Baby did you never get the milk?" Marissa froze where she was.

"Um, no I ran out of money at the store I'm sorry baby." She continued fingering the deck of cards waiting for his answer.

A stern look went over his face but he politely held in his frustration, "It's okay honey I'll just have, water I guess." They watched as Darry filled a glass of water and joined them at the table. He took a rather large swig of water from the glass.

"You want to play Dar?" Pony asked.

"No Pone I'm fin-" Darry took notice of a mall bag. He pointed to the bag and asked Marissa "What's this?"

"Now Darry before you say anything-"

Darry ran his hand over his jaw and said "Let me get this straight. You spent money at the mall and not at the grocery store?"

"Darry just let me finish." Marissa stood up and grabbed the bag. "With the money I bought this." She pulled out a brand new shiny leather jacket with zippers and pockets.

Darry stood up, you could see the steam coming out of his ears.

"Dar-" Soda began but was then stopped by Darrys stern look. Darry grabbed the jacket out of her hands and grabbed her arm taking her into another room. Pony and soda sat in the living room and turned on mickey when Two-bit arrived.

~ **Normal Time**

Dally took a long drag of his cigarette and nodded his head while exhaling at the end of Pony telling the story. Johnny came in, hands in pockets. "Hey-" he started but was cut of with "I come home from a long day at work outside all day and open the fridge to see no milk, eggs,lunch meat!"

A look of realization came to Johnny's face, "Again?" he asked, they all nodded their heads.

The voices in the bedroom came nearer to the door .

"How much was this Marissa?" the bedroom door opened and a frustrated speed walking Marissa emerged from the bedroom followed by Darry. Dally held in the smoke he had just inhaled while Two-Bit quickly tried to swat his smoke away. Both of them tried to put or the cigarettes on the hardwood floor.

"How much?" Darry said, Marissa mumbled at the floor. "Huh, what was that?!"

"40 dollars!" She responded

"40 dollars? 40."

"Yes but Darry let me explain. You don't know how long it took me to-"

"Marissa I don't want to hear it." He said calmly, getting ready to walk back into the bedroom. Dally stood up and sprinted out of the house, then stood on the porch exhaling all the smoke out of his lungs and filling them with clean air.

"Darryl Shaynne Curtis Jr." the gang gasped at her use of his full name. "Get back here I am not done talking to you yet!" Darry stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around again, approaching the living room. No one talked to Superman like that, ever.

"Don't ever use my full name like that again." he pointed at her. All the while she kept a stern face. Quickly she turned around grabbed her jacket off the edge of the couch along with the keys for the truck and left slamming the door hard behind her. Soda, Pony and Two-Bit opened the door and walked out on the porch to see Dally already following close behind her and a confused Steve standing in the yard.

"Marissa? Marissa!" Dally grabbed her arm and turned her around. She was crying. One of the toughest greaser girls around was crying.

"Let go of my Dally." She got loose of his embrace and slammed the door of the truck after climbing in. The engine roared to life and she was gone speeding down the road.

After the truck had disappeared everyone returned back inside to find Darry still standing where she had left him. Jacket still in hand. He had a blank stare on his face as he looked at the gang.

"She's gone." Two-Bit said.

"What did I do wrong? What did I do that led to this?" Darry asked as he sat on the couch. Pony sat on his left while Soda sat of the right. Two-Bit Sat to the arm, and Steve and Dally both stood. No one spoke. The silence lasted forever.

"She bought it for you." Pony finally said.

Everyone turned their gazed towards him. "She did Darry that is what I tried to say in the kitchen." Soda chimed in. "I think that is what she was trying to tell you."

"How could I be so stupid?!" Darry lay the jacket in his lap and covered his face with his hands, then ran one through his hair. After a short amount of time Soda noticed Darry's shoulders shaking, his breathing labored and so did the rest of the gang. He rubbed his brothers back trying to soothe him. Almost an hour had passed barely anyone had moved. Darry stood up and said, "I think I'm going to go to bed." Soda and Pony stood up and hugged him. Before he went to bed Darry went into the kitchen and dumped out the glass of water from earlier and began to clean it.

"Pony did you have homework?"

No answer.

"Pony?" Darry turned around and couldn't believe what he saw. A miserable Marissa with tear stained cheeks standing just inside the front doorway. Darry seized the opportunity to run up to and hug her, picking her up in the process.

"I am so sorry." Darry said hugging her still.

"I'm sorry too."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to what you had to say and that I yelled at you and-"

"Darry, sweetie it's okay. I should have spent all that money on a jacket. It's just that I remember you saying you meant to get a new one, and you said something about that one and so I saved all my tips from the diner-"

"Thank you."

After their hug ended Darry stood with his arm around Marissa and her arm around him.

"Do you smell. . .cigarette smoke?" Darry asked

"Well we all smoke." Steve said.

"No I mean it smells like someone was smoking, in here."

Dally made a run for it with Two-Bit close behind tugging at his shirt trying to get in front of him. Dally turned around, shoved Two-Bit to the floor and began running again, leaving Darry standing over a terrified Two-Bit.

"I can explain." Two said slowly standing.

"Please do. Because I know you weren't smoking inside my house."

"Exactly and that is the reason I-" Two Bit turned running as fast as he could out of the house and across the lawn.

"At least he isn't drunk, he might actually be able to run in a straight line this time." Johnny said.

 **Thank you so much for reading this. I hope you guys loved this as much as I loved writing it. Please review tell me the parts you like/ didn't like, what I could improve on ect, ect. Remember I am younger and still learning the ways of fanfiction. :)**


End file.
